1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp and a light emission module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp for emitting light ahead of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode module has been conventionally known that improves efficiency in the use of light by using a reflecting mirror as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-94129. In this light emitting diode module, light emitted by a light emitting device is reflected by a concave mirror provided on a back face of mold resin.
The vehicular headlamp including, for example, regular headlamp, fog lamp and cornering lamp for automobiles, trains, motorcycles or the like, should form light distribution pattern with high precision from safety reasons. Therefore, it is necessary to control the light emitted by the light emitting device with high precision. However, when sufficient consideration of the light distribution pattern to be formed was not made, the efficient use of the light became difficult in some cases.